


LOST AND FOUND

by atino29



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atino29/pseuds/atino29
Summary: 这是一个温柔水瓶搭配固执狮子的故事。悲转喜。是LOVE AFTER TIME哦。
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	LOST AND FOUND

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文。I still don't hate it.

零·金基范

……迷宫从来都只有一个出口的么？为什么我怎么走都走不到你身边？

可以再等一下么，我就快要理清头绪了。

ZERO。沈昌珉

……虽然很想贴[WANTED]或是[LOST]告示，但你既不是随随便便一件物什,也不是真正的走失而是自行离开。

我不会承诺等在原地，因为我想一直跟在你身边。

壹·房间里的陌生香气

1>

推开门的一瞬，涌入鼻腔的陌生香气是后悔的心情到来的第一个讯号。

好像，又，做了错误的选择。

2>如今/曾经

和女友正式同居的第5个小时，吃完她做的晚饭，在厨房里一道收拾过餐具，绕过客厅里放着的她的两个大型箱子，走进浴室。背抵在门上，深吸了一口气，内心忽然放松下来。

浴室里用的芳香剂仍然是熟悉的味道。

泡在温水里，不知什么时候留得及肩了的头发被浴室里浮游的热气弄得潮湿而又伏贴，发尾在脖颈上的触感细微而又有些让人心尖痒痒。我终于意识到自己，后悔了。

回想东方神起刚刚五变二加三的那段日子，他总是以【反正彼此都是自己一个人】这样蹩脚的借口央我过去陪他。

那时，推开的门后面总是很安心的他的一贯的KENZO。温润如他，舒心如他。

可如今，执意把他撇开来的我却开始怀念他的香水味道，恐惧女友的入侵会驱散掉他留下来的痕迹。我把自己浸没在水里，任由各种各样的情绪和水一道把我吞没。

3>

积累一句对不起直到说出口要很久很久。

ONE。身边陌生的人

1>

埋头吃饭的时候，对面的人结束了一段对话，习惯性地抬头笑笑。

啊，又忘了他不在了。

2>如今/曾经

因为是忙内，又是自我放弃掉可爱角色的忙内，所以以前常常会被他念说不够社交。他曾经调笑我说人本来就不上镜还有个所谓最强身高引人嫉妒恨的，存在感又低又不爱出来活动，不像他镜头前再寡言靠一张笑脸，人后强大的社交网络，在圈子里地位不知比过我多少。

比起和我有着soul fighter关系的在中哥，我和他fight的次数反而更多。两个人拌嘴是家常便饭，但大多是拐着弯的变相嫌弃，说得尽兴了两个人一道笑笑，好不欢畅。这样难能可贵的关系我一直珍藏在两人之间，没想把日常跟更多人再分享。不开口只吃下酒菜的人上餐桌就已经遭人嫌弃了（这是我从俊秀哥那里得来的经验教训），更何况我出席那种场合的话必定不仅会去蹭吃更不会放过那些酒的。

可如今，打入圭line内部也有些时日了，当真如他所说没有什么太别扭的，利大于弊。

3>

但属性一致不是年龄相仿就能保证的。

贰·惯性思维

1>

不相信也不怀疑，要是想法偏向任何一边，而真相却相反的时候，在那一瞬间动作就会变得迟钝。

2>如今/曾经

曾经不屑的动画因为他的影响也时不时地会想起，会找出来看看。在动画里看到:[不相信也不怀疑，要是想法偏向任何一边，而真相却相反的时候，在那一瞬间动作就会变得迟钝。]这样一句话的时候，一瞬间有了一种原来如此的感觉。如果太相信所谓直觉，被直觉骗了的时候果然是会铸错的吧。

一直以来,因为坚信直觉这样的偏执/固执而事与愿违的时候也不是没有,只是更多时候想着直觉也是需要培养锻炼的,更不用说直觉对的时候占了多数。直觉出现的时候就把决定权全权交到直觉手上,任由自己像被人蒙上眼睛在白夜中行走,睁开眼来便都会发现臆想中照亮自己世界的太阳不过是个假象。倒也不是说有多大的选择恐惧症,只是知道自己的位置频繁性地不允许自己的决定这样草率乖张的存在出现。

由此一来,我一直以为站在分岔路口的话，就是要做出选择决定的时候。

才明白原来除了迈开步伐以外，还可以原地停留随遇而安。

但是如今走到这一步，真的还可以后悔么？

3>

后悔的同时，时间已经在走了，时间已经走过了。

TWO。惯性行为

1>

电话簿的顺位,想要感谢的人的名单,有开心的事时候最希望传达到的人。

2>如今/曾经

非常非常非常闲,闲到连一个人好寂寞这样的句子都想重复成千上百的时候,突发奇想地去翻曾经上过的节目,受过的采访,说过或是写下来过的话。

发现[电话簿的顺位,想要感谢的人的名单,有开心的事时候最希望传达到的人。]诸如此类的问题提过很多遍,自己的答案也各式各样,但如果真正问心无愧地老实去讲,怎么也逃不开[金基范]这个名字。

不过自从我的告白被他用[因为我没有也不会有足够的勇气，所以请给我足够的距离。]这样的理由全盘驳回之后，我就不知道该怎么定位他了。还是会时不时地想联系他，想和他分享遇到的事，想在开门之后看到他的身影，想依靠他想变成他的依靠，想听着他的声音——哪怕是吐槽——也感觉到幸福。在这一方面他好像从来没变过，但他明明是我最想面对，最想沟通的人，却是最不能见面，最不能搭讪的人。因为我同意要给他足够的距离了。

我没有多大的把握在我们之间能有奇迹发生。

3>

但我知道我就像是恒星的行星一般，再怎么移动其实都还惯性一般围绕在他身边。

叁·不经意

1>

说出口的话像是凝结住了一样，漂浮在半空中，冷不丁地像是游戏对话框一样不停滚动。

一遍遍提醒自己，不经意间，语气都好像是他一样。

2>如今/曾经

大概是因为曾经分享过的，共同经历过的太多了，以至于如今自己一个人停下来的话，不经意就会变成他的模样。

甚至能看到对面的自己那开怀的笑脸呢。

要是罗列的话，因为很多都太过细节了，反而发现不了。像是：游戏的跑位，打BOSS用的招式的顺序，玩游戏时开启的BGM，用的电器牌子，床头放着的书，跟家人打招呼的口气，穿的衣服……等等等等。

直到和朋友一起从路边摊出来的时候，多此一举地低了一下头，被调笑说站直了都不会碰到的人这是在干什么的时候，才发现不经意之间，自己变得和他很像。好象是身体复制了曾经眼睛看见了的画面和举止。开玩笑地想着，这算不算是附身的一种啊的时候，又觉得想要扳着手指头数数在一起相处的时间。明明好像没有多少镜头留在脑海中的，却又在不经意间各式各样的细节尽数顺着四肢百骸蔓延出来。像是周身包裹着发动招式之前的荧光，每一发都敲打着心脏，刷着内心的防御指数。

3>

好像无关有没有勇气。他在身边是那么理所当然，不需要刻意。

FOUR。刻意

1>

站在复出的舞台上，刻意怀念着他的样子，好像很自然地就能笑起来了。

米阿内，我的fans们，你们觉得帅气的那些笑容其实都是给他的。

2>如今/曾经

适当的距离也有很大的好处：比如我可以刻意地去模仿体会他的行动、思维、处境、心情和方式方法。比如笑容，MP3里的歌曲，和旁人交流时的友好，安静的样子，避过不必要的活动，维护和贯彻自己的形象……等等等等。

复出之后的压力不比从前小，明明没有决裂的关系要去假意破坏，明明不想说的话要去提起，明明没有忘记的过去要去回避。遇到别扭的情况就自动播放他的“谆谆教诲”，不能迎合享受的时候，也可以用微笑逃过什么的。好像越来越能体会他是怎么逆流而上的了。毕竟不是所有的事情都不顺心顺意，努力放大那些幸福快乐的话，日子还是可以过得去。

每天刻意重复一遍，都会好的。

想想看他一路跌跌撞撞过来，现在不也一点点地有希望起来了么。虽然蓄胡子了之后的样子怎么看都有些傻气。（笑）

3>

刻意去模仿他的话，有些时候好像就没觉得和他之间那么远了。

大概他从来都在心里脑海里没有离开过，才是真正的原因。

伍·偶然性发现

1>

和艺人朋友一起聊天喝酒的时候，说起自己/朋友曾经做过的傻事蠢事。

听着他们说的，畅快地笑着的时候，偶然发现两件事。

2>如今/曾经

好像不论是如今还是曾经，我和他分享的那些快乐，很多都是来自于他。像是俊秀哥或是允浩哥今天又怎么犯了迷糊，在中哥和有天哥又怎样一起胡闹，他在队里的各种开心的事情。

倒不是说我是欢笑绝缘体，只是说起来感受到的好像都不是像他那样生动的喜悦，而是更多已经沉淀下来的满足。

而那次和艺人朋友聊起蠢事的时候的发现，不知怎的给了我莫大的满足。

我发现，当他们说起那些开心的事情的时候，我想到的都是那些鲜少有人知道的接触到的可以想象的沈昌珉。

那个众所周知最难邀请到的年轻艺人，有着令人艳羡的好相貌、歌喉和身材，处在一个人气高居不下的团体，带领着一波又一波的风潮。是大家想要接近却又很难接近的沈昌珉。

而我记忆中脑海里的那样手舞足蹈的沈昌珉，只有我见过。虽然可能快乐发生的时候我不在场，但努力转述那份快乐的沈昌珉是属于我一个人的。

那样的一份独一无二使我感到满足。

3>

而满足，很多时候和幸福挂着勾。

幸福，大多时候是因为，有爱。

Five。偶然性开窍

1>

在动情的时候，从来不会去探究动情的原因。

在短暂分离的时间里，总算有静下心来想的时间，却又不愿提起这样的话题。给了偶然空间。

2>如今/曾经

回归之前的东方神起和回归之后的东方神起在工作这方面好像没有什么不一样。

拉开距离之前我对于金基范的感情，和他逃开之后相比区别大概在于我想通了很多事情。偶然性地突然就开窍了。

因为相处起来好像不论分开多远多久都不会丢失默契，从来都不会磨灭的新鲜感，音容笑貌这些亲近而喜欢。会不由自主地想起，觉得心口被填得满满的，会想念，和普通的恋情没有什么不一样。虽然很多时候在一起消磨得时光更像是朋友的交往，但渴望更多的心情也不是假的。动情的原因很简单，就是动情了而已。

相应的，逃开的原因大概也复杂不到哪里去。

因为从来没有给过自己机会去想去琢磨去品味互相之间的相处，彼此的心思。从来都是自然的嬉笑，所以当提起新的，仿佛冒险一样的可能性的时候，下意识地逃开了。

于情于理都完全经得起推敲。这样想着，就觉得自己果然是个天才。比那个把自己绕进去的家伙强上很多很多。

3>

分开的时间也不短了，重新渗入他的生活应该不难。

下一步要做的就是捡起被撒了一地的曾经的习惯，把它们慢慢哺育成将来的喜欢。

陆．Six。理所应当

1>

等走到迷宫尽头的时候，出口仍旧没有人。

但金基范知道，那只是因为沈昌珉没有站在所谓的出口等着，他一直在身边。

2>如今/曾经

当一步一步把两人之间千百天的距离一点一点用恋爱的粉红色涂满的时候，如今和曾经的距离就好像烧开水时蒸腾出来的雾气，一开始还有迹可循，渐渐地便也淡出了，自我泯灭了存在感。

再次站在沈昌珉家门口，敲门之后不是等着沈昌珉来开，而是自己拿出兜里的钥匙，轻车熟路地自行打开门的时候，金基范忽然觉得似乎这一切都是理所应当。

他扬起一个自己都意识不到想象不了的，人们称之为幸福的油腻的笑容，推门进去，调皮地在想，命定什么的不是随便说说的。

3>

有些事情，是迟早的事。发生，是理所应当的。

就像是，贴在墙上的[LOST]告示，被贴上去的人亲手揭下来，昭示着完璧归赵。

END.


End file.
